retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Season 4
This page covers all information about the fourth season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which was the current season from November 2013 to December 2014. This season served as the last one of the show's first era. These three promos existed prior to the season's premiere on November 23, 2013. Episodes 1. Princess Twilight Sparkle, part 1 Now that she is a Princess, Twilight Sparkle has an important new role to play in the Summer Sun Celebration. But those plans are put on hold when Princess Luna and Princess Celestia go missing. 2. Princess Twilight Sparkle, part 2 The Everfree Forest is threatening to take over all of Equestria. In order to stop it, Princess Twilight and her friends must bring their Elements to the Tree of Harmony. 3. Castle Mane-ia When the ponies all end up in Luna and Celestia's old castle, they let their imaginations run wild and become convinced that it is haunted. 4. Daring Don't When the latest book in the Daring Do series is delayed, Rainbow Dash and her friends decide to offer their help to the book's author so that she can finish it. The writer does need help, but not in the ways they imagined. 5. Flight to the Finish The Cutie Mark Crusaders vie for the honor of carrying the Ponyville flag at the Equestria Games. Problems arise when Scootaloo becomes convinced that the best way to represent Ponyville is to fly during their routine. 6. Power Ponies When Spike and the Mane 6 end up as superheroes in a comic book world, the only way to get back home is to defeat the super-villain The Mane-iac. 7. Bats! Vampire Fruit Bats take over Sweet Apple Acres and Applejack and her friends’ efforts to get rid of them take an unexpected and frightening turn. 8. Rarity Takes Manehattan Rarity goes to Manehattan for Fashion Week and loses her sense of generosity after she gives another designer some fabric and the designer uses it to copy Rarity's entire fashion line. 9. Pinkie Apple Pie When Pinkie Pie finds out that she might be related to the Apple family, she joins them on a road trip to visit a relative who can provide proof that she is their cousin. 10. Rainbow Falls Rainbow Dash is headed to the Equestria Games trials with the Ponyville Relay Team. But will she remain loyal to Ponyville when she is offered the chance to join the Cloudsdale team, who has a much better chance of winning their event? 11. Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie finds her status as "super-duper party pony" in jeopardy when the mysterious Cheese Sandwich comes to town and offers to plan an epic party for Rainbow Dash. 12. Three's a Crowd Twilight is looking forward to some quality bonding time with Princess Cadance. But when a sick friend shows up needing Twilight’s attention, it looks like her plans for a peaceful visit with her sister-in-law will have to be put on hold. 13. Simple Ways Rarity has a crush on travel writer Trenderhoof and plans to wow him with her ideas for the upcoming Ponyville Days Festival. But Trenderhoof soon has a crush of his own, and Rarity finds herself competing with Applejack for his attention. 14. Filli Vanilli When a member of the singing group the Ponytones has to drop out of an important performance, Fluttershy takes drastic measures to ensure the show goes on. 15. Twilight Time The Cutie Mark Crusaders are thrilled when Twilight offers to help them with their studies. Problems arise when the girls realize they can use their relationship with Twilight to increase their popularity. 16. It Ain't Easy Being Breezies When tiny, magical creatures called Breezies get into trouble while making their migration home, Fluttershy swoops in to save them. She soon finds herself tending to their every need. But her kindness may turn out to be more hurtful than helpful. 17. Somepony to Watch Over Me Apple Bloom gets the chance to stay home alone for the day, but a series of unfortunate accidents causes Applejack to regret her decision. Apple Bloom must find a way to prove to her sister that she doesn’t need her to constantly watch over her. 18. Trade Ya! Spike and the Mane 6 are headed to the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange, each with their sights set on trading something they no longer want for something they value. But when things don't go exactly as planned, the girls learn that nothing is more valuable than their friendship. 19. Maud Pie Pinkie Pie's sister Maud is coming to Ponyville, and Pinkie Pie can't wait for her friends and sister to meet and become best friends. But when it turns out that Maud is very different than Pinkie Pie described, the girls find bonding with her more difficult than they thought it would be. 20. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils When Sweetie Belle becomes angry with Rarity for stealing her spotlight, Sweetie Belle deliberately sabotages a costume for one of Rarity's most elite clients. Will a visit from Luna in her dreams help get her back on the right path? 21. Leap of Faith A miracle, cure-all tonic has Ponyville ponies eager to spend their hard-earned money for a chance to be rid of their ailments. Applejack has her doubts about the merits of the tonic, until Granny Smith begins taking it and appears to be cured of all her aches and pains. 22. Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3 Rainbow Dash is preparing to take her test on the history of the Wonderbolts, a test she must pass in order to become a member of the Wonderbolts Reserves. Twilight offers to help her study, but soon realizes that her conventional study methods don't work for Rainbow Dash. 23. Inspiration Manifestation Rarity loses her creative mojo and feels like she may never be able to create again. Eager to help, Spike finds a spell that makes all of Rarity's ideas come to pass. But when those ideas start to have a negative impact on Ponyville, Spike has trouble confronting Rarity for fear he'll lose her as a friend. 24. Equestria Games Spike is elated when he's given the honor of lighting the torch to open the Equestria Games. But when his nerves get the best of him, Spike goes to great lengths to prove he's the heroic dragon others believe him to be. 25. Twilight's Kingdom, part 1 When a villain escapes Tartarus, Princess Celestia choses Discord to help track him down instead of Princess Twilight. In an effort to prove she has an important role to play in Equestria, Twilight turns her focus to trying to open the chest she received from the Tree of Harmony. 26. Twilight's Kingdom part 2 In order to protect their magic, as well as the fate of Equestria, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance transfer all of their magical power to Twilight. Release Dates Character Appearances DVDs Four DVDs were released from 2014 to early 2015, plus the complete season boxset on December 2, 2014. Mylittlepony vol7.jpg|A Dash of Awesome|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Dash of Awesome Mylittlepony vol8.jpg|The Keys of Friendship|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: The Keys of Friendship Mylittlepony vol9.jpg|Spooktacular Pony Tales|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Spooktacular Pony Tales Mylittlepony vol10.jpg|Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Mylittlepony_season4.jpg|Complete season boxset|link=My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Season Four (DVD) Video Clips Rainbow Reflections Shortly after the end of Season 4 was completed with 26 episodes, six video clips were uploaded to YouTube by My Little Pony Official -- each representing an Element of Harmony of the Mane Six, titled "Rainbow Reflections". Following these was a montage of Season 4 videos, titled "Season 4 Key Moments", uploaded by Hasbro on July 26, 2014 and re-uploaded by My Little Pony Official on September 2. The Elements of Harmony Months later, another six video clips were uploaded by My Little Pony Official: the Elements of Harmony, again each representing the Mane Six. Cutie Mark Moments Yet another six video clips, each representing Cutie Mark moments of the Mane Six when they were fillies, were uploaded to YouTube by Hasbro Studios Shorts in April 2015. All clips come from S1E23: The Cutie Mark Chronicles. "The Power Ponies" short A short montage of clips from the sixth episode, "The Power Ponies", was uploaded to YouTube by Hasbro Studios Shorts in July 2015. Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Episode lists Category:Released in 2013